


New Begginings

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jurassic Park AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Paleontologist! DAn, Politics, Rock Star! Phil, Strangers to Lovers, asshole lawyer, lots of flirting, vague description of dead people or deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: An uptight paleontologist gets the invitation of a lifetime, the rockstar invites himself; an involuntary and horrifying adventure follows.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14
Collections: Phandom Reverse Bang 2019





	New Begginings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the phandomreverse bang for the Jurassic park prompt. Thank you to the amazing Phanomeheart for your amazing embroidery art and to phanandpenguins for betaing! It was a pleasure working with you both 
> 
> [Art Link](https://phanomeheart.tumblr.com/post/190861122052/heres-my-prb-jurassic-park-art-again-this-time/)

The scorching sun shone above Dan’s head. The one thing he hated about his job was the long hours in the heat, excavating with his team in search of the bones of the beings that had fascinated him since he was six years old. It was a rewarding career, that much was true, but in all honesty, it would suit him better if the dinosaurs would have chosen to die in his backyard. 

When he first told his parents that he had decided to study to become a paleontologist, they had laughed so hard they had tears streaming down his face. The idea of their 18 year old actively choosing to go outside and doing manual work was laughable to them. Dan had been disappointed but not surprised; they just didn’t understand. That’s why when he finally discovered a new dinosaur in a never excavated area of South America, he’d named it after his grandmother, who basically raised him to be the man he was. The Aviasaurus Regina, found in the Argentinian Patagonia, was the new sensation among children and scientists alike; it was no surprise that his life changed after he found it.

He was directing a second excavation in a site near the area when the sound of a helicopter branded with Hammond Corp on its side got his attention. He cursed under his breath and helped the team cover the bones they had been working on. 

An elderly man called his name. 

“Daniel Howell! I’ve heard a lot about you, nice to meet you,” said the man extending his hand.

“I would like to say the same but I don’t know who you are and you just disturbed the dust we’ve been working to remove from the Argentinosaurus we found,” Dan replied with a tight smile and shook the man’s hand.

“Oh, my apologies. I should have called ahead but I heard you were here and I just _had_ to meet you. Such a young man with so much knowledge and expertise when it comes to finding dinosaurs, it’s remarkable. My name is Mark Hammonda, and I would like to hire you.”

Dan crossed his arms. “I am already working. This excavation was financed by the British Museum of history.”

Hammond looked around, “Please, walk with me, I need to speak with you in private”. Dan reluctantly followed the man to his own trailer and let him in. He opened the small fridge and grabbed two small water bottles offering one to the man. 

Dan sat down and signaled Hammond to do the same, “So what’s the proposition?” 

The man smiled at Dan in the way rich people often did; he hated it. It felt as if they wanted to buy him. “Wouldn’t you like to have no worries when it comes to financing your excavations and research? I can take care of that for you. All you would need to do would be to go on a trip with me.”

“Mmm, a trip where?” Dan asked, raising his eyebrows. He was _not_ into that kind of job. 

“To my island. You see, I am opening a park themed around dinosaurs, and the lawyers of our investors want your expert opinion before opening to the public. I thought this was very bothersome but my grandchildren are fascinated with you and said that it would be great PR for both of us. Can you believe children these days? PR!” Hammond laughed.

Dan huffed and removed his sun hat, setting it on the desk beside him. “Well I can’t just drop the site and go on a leisure trip, now, can I?” 

“Of course not, I’m willing to wait until you are done. I will be _very_ generous with whatever expenses you need for the next five years, all I ask is that you spend a week on the Island. It’s a tropical Island 190 km West from Costa Rica.”

“I’ll consider it and get back to you.” Dan crossed his arms, he didn’t like the fact that the rich grandpa was trying to get a positive review out of him by offering money.

“Please do so… as long as you have a reply by next week. I would like to take all the visitors together and Mr. Lester has already accepted.”

“The Rock Star?”

“Yes, I invited him to the New Year’s Party at my house and when he heard that my next project is Dinosaur themed, he asked to go. I think it’s a perfect idea for you young lads to be able to explore the park together. His visit is scheduled for the first week of February.”

Dan barely heard him; his mind already remembering the Instagram picture of Phil Lester in his black leather trousers and a satin shirt wide open. Maybe he was due for a little vacation to a tropical island.

\----

Dan boarded the helicopter along with Hammond, a haughty paleobiologist called Ignatius Byron - who Dan knew and disliked greatly- an already detestable lawyer by the name of A.J Huntington, and the magnificent specimen known as Phil Lester, Rock Star, Nerd, LGBT advocate and motivational speaker for the youth. 

Dan was absolutely ready to put on his headphones and ignore everyone but Hammond had other plans. He was already going on and on about his grandchildren, his lifelong love for dinosaurs and science and about climate change and its impact on the local fauna of his island. 

Merely nodding along while spacing out, Dan tried to avoid being actively involved in the conversation but he had no choice when Phil addressed him directly. 

“I believe that there’s something to be said about animals being unable to adapt to the speed of climate change. We should be doing everything in our power to save them, especially considering that we are the main cause of this disaster; wouldn’t you agree Dr. Howell?”

Dan blushed at being called doctor by his celebrity crush and was only able to answer with a hurried: “Dan!””

“Dan,” Phil smiled.

“I’m sorry, I was a bit distracted. What was your question?” 

“Oh, well. We are discussing climate change and natural selection. Mr. Hammond here, says that the best way to preserve species is to force them to evolve by altering their DNA, as scientists have done in banana plantations that were being devastated by different bugs and illnesses. I think that’s a bit too far; there has to be a moment when humans stop trying to play god and do something to stop killing the planet instead of going about our ways and engineering new animals to keep up with the disasters we caused ourselves.” 

Dan couldn’t be more excited to discover that Phil shared some of his own ideas. “Mmm. Agreed, Mr. Lester,” he nodded. “It is true that evolution would _potentially_ be beneficial to certain species but the consequences of engineering it ourselves could be catastrophic. It wouldn’t be so hard to stop climate change in its tracks, we just need to stop the 50 main corporations destroying the earth to get dinosaur juice. They are killing our planet by disrupting the soil, wasting thousands of liters of water in the extractions and working behind the scenes to stop the change towards clean energy sources that are readily available today because it suits their interests.”

Phil smirked. “So, basically your solution to climate change and fauna devastation is…”

“Eat the rich,” said Dan with a smile.

Phil clapped once startling everyone in the helicopter. “Exactly! You can call me Phil by the way. Nice to meet you,” he said, extending his hand to Dan. 

Dan shook his hand and didn’t miss the way Phil’s fingers lingered on his own a bit too long. 

Hammond cleared his throat and leaned closer to them. “Well, I agree partly with your statements, but don’t forget that money is necessary for scientific research and can bring so much good into the world. You will see what I mean when we get to the park.” 

Huntington continued to curse and hold his phone to the window trying to get signal and Byron merely looked out the window ignoring them all and sketching some plants. Dan saw him blink repeatedly and lean closer to the window with a gasp. “Are those…?”

Hammond laughed. “Yes, those trees are very special, as is everything in the park.”

As soon as they had landed, they boarded a jeep that took them to a clearing surrounded by trees taller than Dan had ever seen. ‘They must have taken thousands of years to grow.’

Byron picked a leaf from the ground. “How did you manage to recreate the conditions to grow these?”

“Oh, in the lab, of course. As I mentioned, money can be valuable for funding certain scientific endeavours,” said Hammond.

The ground shook under their feet and Phil placed a hand on his chest; he felt like he was having an arrhythmia. He grabbed Dan’s hand and placed it on his chest, right over his heart. “Oh my god! Feel my heart.” Maybe it wasn’t just about the vibrations, maybe it was also about the beautiful man beside him.

Dan swallowed a gasp and started to blush profusely. “Wow, it’s going so fast. Are you ok?” He could feel his hand starting to sweat on Phil’s naked chest. It was a fortunate and unfortunate thing that Phil kept the first few buttons of his shirt open. His mind went back to the often saucy pictures Phil posted on Instagram. 

“Yeah, I feel much better now, I-”

A noise like no other they had ever heard interrupted them. Dan felt like he was about to faint, as he saw a flock of Gallimimus rushed past right behind the trees in the direction of a watering hole. He started following the flock but Phil grabbed his shirt and gently turned Dan's chin to the right. A Brachiosaurus reached to the top leaves of a tree and devoured them swiftly. 

“Amazing,” smiled Phil. 

“Yeah,” whispered Dan. “How?”

“Yeah, how?” asked Phil. 

Byron shrugged and put a leaf the size of an A5 piece of paper inside his sketchbook. 

“We are going to make so much money!” laughed Huntington.

Hammond clapped his hands behind them, startling them. “Alright boys, let’s go to the lab.” 

\---

Dr. Wong, the head of the DNA engineering department at the park, walked them through the several stages of extraction of the genetic material from mosquitoes fossilized in amber and the mapping of the genome. Unfertilized ostrich eggs at a controlled temperature were the final key in the creation of the dinosaurs. 

Everyone who had a slight understanding of the conversation was incredibly worried about the implications of the holes in the information. Dan was even more worried about the fact that even though the scientists were certain that there had been no contamination with the mosquito DNA, he found that hard to believe. Filling the gaps with frog DNA also seemed like a bad idea to him; they were relying on all the animals being female to avoid uncontrolled reproduction. It all seemed too unpredictable. But again, who knew, he was a palaeontologist, not a biotechnologist. 

Phil was the one to voice what all of them were thinking. “Having dinosaurs roaming free right in front our his eyes might feel like a dream come true, but nothing good could possibly come from mixing humans and dinosaurs when evolution and the planet’s conditions have set them 65 million years apart.”

“Yes,” agreed Dan. “Dinosaurs already had their chance.”

Hammond frowned. “But they didn’t go extinct due to evolution, they didn’t just die out.” 

“What about the plants?” inquired Byron.

“We found the seeds preserved in Ice in both poles and some in Syberia,” said Wong.

“Yes, yes. We spared no expenses!” said Hammond excitedly. 

Byron simply hummed with an aloof look upon his face.

Dan and Phil exchanged a glance.

\---

The Park had different kinds of tours already set and a few more were still under construction. After stopping by the museum, a self-driving electric car took them down the main attraction. It functioned like a prehistoric zoo of sorts where they could see the most dangerous animals alive and even touch some of the smaller herbivores. Phil couldn’t help but feel his inner child jumping up and down despite his reservations.

Their tour was cut short by the piercing sound of an alarm going off on the fences. The few workers that could be seen outside of the enclosure they were approaching, turned on their axis, looking around in a frightened manner. 

The speakers atop the electric fence suddenly boomed with a terrifying warning: “Code Red, Code Red. One of the dinosaurs has escaped. All visitors and workers find refuge.”

Dan and Phil looked at each other in panic for a moment before following Huntington, who was already running in the direction of their car.

They were too late. The lawyer entered the car first and locked all the doors while frantically typing on his phone and yelling. 

“Let us in!” yelled Phil.

“Go away!” said the man, visibly shaking. 

Dan grabbed Phil’s shirt and pointed towards the main fence. The T-Rex was coming for them at full speed and Dan had no intention of waiting to discover if the fence was going to be able to contain the beast. 

“Run!” Yelled Phil, grabbing Dan’s hand and making their way to the nearest building, which turned out to be the employee entrance of the Raptor enclosure. They locked the door behind them and turned around with a sigh. 

“How did they escape? The fences were supposed to be able to contain them,” wondered Phil. 

“Humans like to think that they are smarter than other animals, but we have forgotten what it is like to not only live motivated by our primal needs but also be able to solve problems and adapt to new environments. We wouldn’t stand a chance in the wild.”

A gurgling sound came from the semi-open door a few meters down the hall. Dan decided to investigate and regretted it immediately. Byron had gotten there first, but so had the missing Raptor. The animal looked him right in the eye and tilted it’s head slightly; at 50 cms, it almost looked like a puppy, and it was. It was only a baby. Phil pulled him out the door before he was shredded to pieces but he received a nasty gash on his chest before being able to lock the door fully. 

Outside the yelling had stopped and only the sound of the pouring rain could be heard. Dan wanted to open the door and assess the situation but Phil begged him not to. 

In the end, they decided to wait until it was dark and check the situation; they couldn’t stay between two locked doors. At this point, they didn’t even know if there was someone looking for them or someone left alive to help them. 

As soon as they unlocked the door they knew they would have to go out. The fences had not been enough to hold the T-Rex. The fact that none of the lights in the park were working, indicated an electrical problem, and an unelectrified fence to a Dinosaur was as much as an obstacle as a baby fence was to a cat. 

The self-driving car laid crushed nearby, containing what they could assume was some of Huntington and a raptor head hung from the outer fence of the enclosure, its blue feathers scattered all around in the mud. 

Dan shut the door softly, and holding Phil’s hands, whispered: “We’re going to have to make a run for it. We need to reach those trees and climb them to at least 4 meters high. We can’t unless there’s a dinosaur in front of us, the myth that the T-Rex can’t see you unless you move is bullshit, they can see _very_ well. Ok?” 

Phil nodded hysterically. “Yeah, ok. What if I fall in the mud?”

Dan smiled. “I won’t leave you behind, don’t worry, we’ll be ok.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, I promise.” 

Phil felt grateful to have Dan with him. He was like a curly haired superhero with cute dimples and an oversized stripy sweater instead of a cape.

\---

They rushed to a group of Cycas and hid to check that no other dinosaurs were around before continuing running. 

It took them a few minutes to climb the most accessible tree because Phil kept slipping, but Dan was finally able to help him up. They decided to go even higher to avoid the raptors, but not high enough to be in the direct line of sight of the T-Rex. 

The leaves sheltered them from the storm pretty well but still allowed them to wash the mud away from their shoes and fill their water bottles. Before they settled down to sleep for the night, they ate some of the snacks in Dan’s backpack and Phil insisted that it was absolutely imperative that Dan would tend the scratch on his chest. It wasn’t that serious considering what a raptor claw could do, but that didn’t stop Phil from opening his shirt and laying on the tree branch seductively. He flexed his chest each time the alcohol soaked gauze touched the wound but he didn’t complain even though he was probably in a lot of pain. 

“Do you think it will leave a mark?” pouted Phil.

“Yes, I think it will,” said Dan absentmindedly, but when he saw Phil’s face fall he continued. “But scars are sexy!”

“Do you really think so?” 

“Yeah. It will go well with your leather pants and silk shirts.”

“Thank you, that means a lot coming from you.” Phil swept one of Dan’s curls away from his face. 

Dan blushed and went about putting everything back in his backpack. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“Ok, but only if we can cuddle… for warmth.” Phil opened his arms, silently inviting Dan to lay down on his shoulder.

“Ok ... for warmth.” Dan closed his eyes and tried to sleep even though his heart was pounding.

“Dan,” Phil whispered a few minutes later. 

“Mmm?”

“Do you think they have an Aviasaurus Regina?”

Dan’s eyes shot open. “I fucking hope not. _Surely_ they wouldn’t be so stupid.”

“They were stupid enough to clone dinosaurs back to life and mix them with modern species. Did you miss the dinosaur eggs a few trees over?”

“No, I didn’t. Well, let’s hope they didn’t. I really don’t want to think about the consequences of that.”

\----

The next morning, they followed the path back to the museum area and realized at least one dino had been there judging by the destruction and the number of casualties. A trail of blood went into a closet. 

They discussed it and decided to check who or _what_ was in here. They opened the door carefully; sitting inside they found Hammond, clutching a dart gun. 

“Boys, you made-” he coughed. “You made it.”

“We’ll get you out of here, Mr. Hammond,” Phil tried to assure him, but he glanced down and saw the belt wrapped around the man’s leg. He had lost a lot of blood.

“It is too late for me, but you can still make it to the helicopter. The pilot was supposed to pick me up in one hour.”

“Nobody knows?” Asked Dan, baffled. 

“No. We block cell phone signals on the island to avoid information being leaked.”

“This is so stupid!” said Dan putting his hands in his hair and pulling it. He took a deep breath trying to calm down, he needed to be the rational one. “We can take you there, there has to be a way. Wait here.”

“Wait!” said Phil in a panicked voice.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes. I promise!” He leaned in and pecked Phil’s lips. 

“Don’t die”

“I won’t.” 

\---

A few minutes later, Dan helped Phil carry Hammond to an old jeep he’d found parked near the control center and drove to the heliport as fast as the car would let them. 

The pilot was near landing when the T-Rex emerged from behind the trees, causing the pilot to try to escape without them. They all yelled for him to help them, but the man was panicking.

The helicopter was fast but the dinosaur was faster. It destroyed it with its jaws, barely getting wounded and losing a few red feathers in the process. Dan and Phil got in the car again and tried to drive away, but the animal was, once more, faster than them. In the back of the jeep, Hammond shot several darts and hit his target, causing it to collapse on the ground, the jeep barely avoiding being crushed.

They drove down the road closest to the coastline trying to figure out a way to escape and found it only a few kilometers away. A secondary dock. 

“Mr. Hammond, there’s a boat!” said Dan as soon as he had parked, but the man did not reply. Phil checked his pulse only to realize that he had succumbed to his injuries. He was holding a key with a tiny boat in the keychain - they were saved. 

Phil closed the man’s eyes. “Thank you. Maybe your heart was in the right place, even if you were reckless with your decisions.”

“Thank you,” said Dan before grabbing the key.

They boarded the ship and drove off the island. 

“Dan! Is that-?”

Dan followed Phil’s fingers pointing to the sky above them. An Aviasaurus Regina surged the skies; its golden feathers reflecting the sunlight, making it even painful to look at. He felt a pang in his chest, it was only a baby - it would probably not make it even to the nearest island. It was for the best. “She won’t make it.” 

Phil wrapped one arm around him and sighed. “This is crazy, if you think about it.”

“What do you mean exactly? It has been a crazy couple of weeks.”

“Dinosaur dies and turns into petrol. Millions of years later, Men find it and become rich. Rich men slowly kill the earth and bring dinosaurs back. Dinosaurs kill rich men…then?”

“I don’t know, you lost me. Rich men turn into petrol and dinosaurs become rich by exploiting the fuel?” Asked Dan with a smirk.

Phil laughed. “Maybe... do you think we can still save the planet?”

“Yeah, I think we can,” he let his head rest on Phil’s shoulder. “We have to keep working on it.”

“Together?” asked Phil.

“Together.”

\---

_“Mark Hammond dies at 70, leaving most of his fortune to the main science organizations working on clean energy sources. Solar panels will be installed in the Sahara Desert that will produce enough energy to bring free power to most of the planet. A desalination plant will open its doors soon on the coast of California. The prices of oil are dropping below historical records, and the markets are trying to adjust to the change. It is said that these were last minute changes to Hammond’s will, where he quotes “The passion of young people for change and doing what’s right” as his inspiration. The family of the millionaire and philanthropist has yet to reveal the results of the autopsy.”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ao3 Links:
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/190861240866/new-begginings/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
